Dragon is jealous!
by Candy Kill
Summary: Lucy goes to train with Igneel and other dragons. She is gone for two and a half years. Comes back, she is brand new. Hotter, sweeter, and stronger. Grand Magic games are coming up. And it just happens that Natsu gets jealous of a certain dragon slayer that "flirts" with his Luce. Can he get over his jealously?
1. Chapter 1

_It was just a Fairy Tale_

Lucy was sitting down in the guild. No emotion was shown; she was just sitting there…almost lifeless. Everyone approached her, but Team Natsu. "Is something wrong with Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked. "Lu-chan?" Levy waved her hand i front of Lucy's face. "Lucy? Are you there?" Cana tilted her head. "I think she is spacing out." Laxus stared at her. "I think she needs some space." Mirajane suggested. "Lucy-chan?" Wendy asked, "Is she sick?" "No Wendy. She is just spacing out." Romeo told her. "Oh. Okay." Wendy smiled at him. Romeo looked away blushing, "N-no problem."

Lucy suddenly got up, "Mira…is Master available right now?" Mirajane nodded, and Lucy took off. Walking silently to the masters office. She knocked, "Who is there?" A voice boomed. "Its me Master. Lucy…" She said. The door opened and a small jolly old man opened the door smiling at her, "My child, come in." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Natsu saw Lucy walk in the office. "Hey Mira! Why is Lucy going into the masters office?" Natsu asked. Mirajane shrugged, "I don't know. She was spacing out then she suddenly asked if she can see him now." Natsu stared at the masters' office door, then he felt a tug on his vest. "Natsu, lets do a job!" Lisanna told him. Natsu nodded, and walked over to the job request board. He picked one out, "Okay, come on guys." "Wait." Gray stopped them. "What?" Lisanna asked. "What about Lucy?"

"Its okay. She knows…she said it will be fine." Natsu told him. Gray shrugged, "You better not be lying Flame brain." They continued out the guild. When they exited, Lucy came out. They all glanced her way, Master was holding back tears as he watched her leave. "I'll be fine, trust me." Lucy smiled at him. Matser nodded and wiped away his tears. Lucy headed for the doors, "I'll see you guys soon." Lucy walked out, and the rest were confused. "What just happened in there?" Cana asked. "L-Lucy…she is going to train to become an S-class wizard. She's so brave!" Master sniffled, then cried in joy.

"What?! Will she be okay?!" The whole guild panicked, "Can you really trust she will be fine?!" He nodded, "Of course! She is a Fairy Tail mage after all. I know she will become strong." The guild sighed, "We are trusting you on this." He smiled to himself, 'Good luck, Lucy.'

Lucy was all packed up and ready to go. She got on a boat and headed into sea. The wind was blowing into her face, she sighed in happiness, "Wah~! This will be great." She stopped at an island. She examined it, 'This is it.' She smiled to herself and walked calmy to the deep, dark, foggy, forest. She was lost inside already, but that was the point. "Lucy? Why are you here, again?" A deep male voice wondered. "I came back to train." Lucy replied.

"To train? With who?" The voice asked. "Silly. I came to train with you and Icy." Lucy laughed. "Wanting to learn the opposite elements." The voice was behind her. "Yes. And I am here to stay, Igneel!" Lucy turned around and hugged the fire dragons snout. "Lucy?" A female voice asked. A blue and white dragon walked up to them. "Icy!" Lucy ran up to the female dragon and told her the news. The dragon was delighted, "I can't wait to train you Lucy."

"How about we start now?" Igneel asked. "Yes, that will be great." Lucy nodded. "I will take Lucy first, Icy." Igneel told her. Icy nodded, "I'll see you later Lucy." Lucy waved goodbye and turned to Igneel. "Lets start shall we?"

Team Natsu was back from there easy mission. They were walking down the street toward Fairy Tail. "That didn't even take us a day to finish!" Natsu grinned proudly. "Yea that was easy." Lisanna smiled. "Shall we go on another one?" Erza asked. "Nah, I want to rest." Gray said.

They entered the guild. "Everyone, we're back!" Natsu shouted. Everyone greeted them. Natsu looked around the guild, "Hey, where's Lucy?" "She to-!" Mirajane was cut off. "She left on a job." Master cut in. "Alone? Why did you let her Gramps?" Natsu asked. "I in trust she will be strong enough to handle it. Unless you are saying she is weak?" Master glared at him. "N-no." Natsu shivered.

"Lucy…feel the flame inside of you." Igneel told her. Lucy sighed in frustration, "Igneel…I just can't. How can I?" "Lucy, there is a flame inside of you. Just let it run wild. Don't be afraid, of it. You are its master." Igneel told her. Lucy nodded and tried to focus. She made a fist, she clenched it. Lucy thought of Team Natsu and how they just left her. Lucy put Lisanna out of the picture because she had no problem with her, they we're best friends. She felt the heat on her fist. She wanted to stop, but that will just make her look weak. "That's it Lucy." Igneel nodded. "I-It burns." Lucy whispered.

"Control it Lucy. Calm it down." Igneel commanded. Lucy now thought of happier times. Her parents, nakama, and Fairy Tail. The heat died down, "Lucy open your eyes." Lucy opened her eyes and found her fist on fire. She would have panicked and tried to put it out, but that was the weak Lucy. That is not her anymore. Lucy smiled, the flames disappeared, and she jumped up in joy. "Yes! I did it!"

"That is just the beginning Lucy. There is much more to come." Igneel informed her. "I'm all fired up." Lucy ignited her first again. Igneel smiled, "That is more like it."

**Did you like? Do I get a review? **

**Lisanna and Lucy are BEST FRIENDS! I don't like Lisanna, but I feel bad for her because the way everyone does to her in the other stories. **

**The love starts in the next chapter! Next chapter, will be longer! **

**So…do I get a review?**

**Please! Sorry for mistakes and stuff. Review Please! Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scratched but coming back

Lucy has gotten stronger over the past few months. She had learned how to control both elements properly. "Balance both elements together, Lucy." Igneel and Icy told her. Lucy's right hand had a flame, and her left had snow and ice. "Feel both of them, connect to you. Then combine." They continued. She stood there for a few minutes then her eyes shot open, "Combine, fire and ice! Frozen Flame!"

A handful of flames headed towards a tree. Then ice surrounded the flame. Everyone was leaning to find out if it worked. Then the ice went forward, slicing the tree then it caught on fire. "Dammit!" Lucy cried in frustration. "It seems you still have some anger towards Natsu." Icy sighed. "Lucy, try to wash that anger away." Igneel told her. "I-I can't. Igneel he used me!" Lucy told him. "I know. I am furious about that, but Lucy. This isn't for Natsu…this is for you. You need to focus and stay calm on this." Igneel explained. She nodded and tried again.

She felt anger rushing towards her. "Calm Lucy." She whispered to herself. She thought of her mother, and then she felt relaxed, "Combine, fire and ice! Frozen Flame!" It was the same thing. The long flame headed towards the tree, ice surrounding it. Then the ice slightly went forward. She shut her eyes and sighed. Then she heard celebration. She opened her eyes and saw the root of the trees were frozen and the tree blasted away. She screamed in happiness, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Igneel approached Lucy, "Lucy, it is time." "B-but Igneel! I…I don't want to leave!" Lucy frowned. "You can always visit again." Icy told her.

"How about I come…every weekend to train and have fun with you guys." Lucy told them. The two dragons looked at each other and nodded, "Deal." Lucy jumped up and hugged their snouts. "Igneel can I have a drop off?" Lucy asked. Igneel was going to say something but was cut off. "Don't worry just drop me off as close as you can." Lucy reassured him. Igneel nodded and let her on his back. "Bye, bye Icy!" Lucy called out. Igneel flew up, and few away. Lucy's long blonde hair flew with the wind. "Igneel, am I strong enough?" Lucy asked. "Lucy dear, I taught you stuff that Natsu doesn't know. Icy the "unreal" ice dragon taught you, and she never taught anyone before. Yes, Lucy you are stronger than we could ever imagine." Igneel told her. "Thanks."

Igneel flew down to the forest. "Thank you Igneel." Lucy got off and hugged him, "Don't forget you and Icy's promise." Igneel nodded, "We made a little gift for you Lucy." "Oh what is it?" Lucy was given a box. "Open it." Igneel smiled. Lucy opened it up, there was a red hair bow and ice earrings. "Whoa! I love it!" Lucy took them out. "I'm glad you like them." Igneel was relieved. Lucy gathered her hair on her right side and tied the end with the red bow. She then put on the ice earrings. "It looks great on you." Igneel complimented. "Thank you Igneel, and tell Icy I love the earrings!" Lucy hugged him on last time. "Goodbye Lucy. Take care." Igneel flew up. Lucy was waving goodbye, "You too! I'll see you two soon!"

Igneel disappeared into the sky. Lucy sighed and walked out. She walked down the streets smiling and determined. 'I'm coming home Master.'

In the guild Natsu was going nuts. "Gramps! You said it was just a job!" Natsu paced back and forth. "I know that Natsu." He nodded. "It has been two years and a half!" Natsu shouted. "I miss Lucy…" Lisanna looked down. "It's not the same with out her." Gray wasn't stripping. "I can't eat my…cake." Erza picked at her cake. Then the doors swung open, "Minna! I'm home!" everyone turned to their attention to a hot blonde standing at the doors. "Lu-chan!" Levy cried and ran to her. "Love rival!" Juvia was crying in joy. "Lucy!" Lisanna and Erza jumped on her. The boy's sweat dropped, "T-they got to her before us…"

"Master…I am ready for the S-cass test." Lucy approached him. "All right-." Master was cut off. "Lucy…" Natsu walked up to her. "N-Natsu?" Lucy trembled. Natsu held her shoulders, and stared at her. Lucy was trembling, but then remembered she is stronger than Natsu now. She pushed him off, "Natsu, get off me." "Luce. Why do you smell like dragons?" Natsu asked. "N-not you're business." Lucy stuttered. "But…my father is a dragon. So I do have the right to know." Natsu pointed out. 'When did this dense bastard get all smart?!' Lucy panicked in her head.

"Come on Luce. Tell me." Natsu took a step closer. "Come to think off it. You do smell like dragons." Gajeel got up. "Lucy-chan?" Wendy looked at her. "Well…I." Lucy didn't know what to say. "Thats enough!" Master roared. Everyone was silent, "Lucy. It's time for you S-class wizard test. Follow me outside." Master told her. Lucy nodded and followed. Everyone followed behind them. Everyone found a seat outside and started to place their bets.

Lucy stood in front of Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. "You need to defeat these three to become a S-class mage. Are you ready?" Master asked. "Hai!" Lucy grinned. "Okay, go!"

The match started, Wendy was shaking, Natsu was grinning, and Gajeel was just standing there. "Come at me Luce!" Natsu challenged. "You'll regret that." Lucy smirked. "Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu headed towards her with his fist on fire. "Ice cage!" Lucy shouted. Natsu's fist was caged in with ice. And with this Gray jumped up, "Yea! Go Lucy!" "Wah?" Natsu pulled his hand back and examined the cage. "Fire ball!" A ball of fire came whirling at Natsu. Natsu was thrown back. "Iron Dragons Club!" Gajeel's arm transformed into an iron rod that came straight for Lucy.

Lucy stood there, doing nothing. There was smoke everywhere, and when the smoke cleared everyone gasped. Lucy caught the rod, "Nice try."

Lucy remembered she and Igneel back when she was training, visited Metalicana. Metalicana taught her some simple moves and how to deflect Gajeels attacks. "Flame spears!" Fire formed into spears and came whirling at Gajeel. "Nice try Bunny-." Gajeel shield the attack. Lucy was gone. "Fire dragons iron fist!" Lucy shouted. Lucy came from above and punched him from above. Gajeel was pounded onto the ground. She glanced over at Wendy, "It's okay. I won't hurt as much as them." Wendy nodded, "Wind dragons roar!"

"Fire shield!" Lucy deflected the attack. The attack bounced off the shield and came straight back to Wendy. Wendy was knock out. Natsu got up, clutching onto his scarf. "Not done yet?" Lucy shrugged, "Oh well."

"Fire dragons roar!" Flames came straight to Lucy. "Frozen flames!"

The attacks collided, and the two mages stood strong. "Fire dragon's claw!" "Ice dragon's claw!"

"Lucy is using same attacks as Natsu's but…" Erza trailed off. "With ice and even stronger!" Gray smirked. "If this keeps up, they will destroy the whole town!" Mirajane exclaimed. "And Natsu-kuns state. I will die if Lucy keeps coming at him." Lisanna said. "I'm ending this Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Celestial dragon's roar!" A bright beam of light came crashing into Natsu. Natsu was caught off guard and was defeated. Lucy was panting, huffing, and smiling. Then Lucy felt weak. She was going to collapse. 'Whats going on?'

"Igneel…she used the attack." Icy told him. "Lets go." Igneel flew off. "But Igneel!" Icy shouted. "It doesn't matter, Layla's daughters life is at stake." Igneel told her. Icy sighed and flew after him.

Lucy lost all sense of her body. She started to feel numb, she was going to collapse. "Lucy!" A Female voice shouted. "Icy? Igneel?" Lucy whispered. Igneel and Icy were in human form, and they caught her. "Whats? Whats going on?" She whispered. "Sleep Lucy. Sleep." Igneel said. Lucy's eyes started to feel heavy. She closed her eyes with no argument.

**CHU~!**

"Sting? What do you think?" Rouge asked. "She is hotter now. I like her. She is stronger…just my type." Sting smirked as he watched the sleeping Lucy. "Lets go, before the catch us." Rouge told him. Sting stood up, the Lucy woke up. "Hello Fairy…" Sting greeted. "S-Sting?" Lucy stuttered. She made a fist and was about to punch him. "No, no." Sting stopped the attack and leaned in close. "Such a naughty Fairy." Sting smirked. He then crushed his lips onto hers. He pulled away and licked his lips. "Sting!" Natsu just entered the room and saw everything. He was angry…really angry.

Natsu was about to attack him. "Not today Slamander." Sting looked back at Lucy before jumping out the window. "Love the kiss. Hope we do it again." He winked at her. He then disappeared into the dark. "N-Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stuff! **

**So Sting is the flirter. Oh, that makes Natsu mad.**

**Sorry fro mistakes! Review please! **

**Was this chapter long? Do you want the next one longer?**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	3. Chapter 3

S-class Mage

Lucy was staring at Natsu as he was growling to himself. "I can't believe he kissed you…" Natsu growled, "That bastard. I'll kill him!" Igneel was staring at his son, "You aren't going to kill anyone." "But dad he kissed-!" Natsu was cut off. "Igneel…what happened to me?" Lucy asked. "Lucy…you used the Celestial dragon's roar. It drains you're magic and energy to the core. It leads to a possibility of death." Igneel explained. "You are pretty lucky that you lived." Icy smiled. "I…I never knew…" Lucy looked down. "Don't use it unless it is really needed." Igneel warned her. Lucy nodded, then Master Makarov walked in. "Lucy, I have results on your test…" He trailed off, "You…pass!"

"Yes!" Lucy celebrated. Lucy got up and jumped around. "Healed already huh?" Icy giggled. "Congratulations Lucy." Igneel grinned. "Sting kissed you…" Natsu mumbled. Igneel nudged his son. "Good for you…" Natsu mumbled. Lucy walked down to the main floor. "Congrats Lucy!" They shouted. "Thanks everyone." Lucy smiled. Everyone partied their butts off. Drinking, fighting, singing, dancing, and laughing. Then Master came up, "Everyone listen up!" Everyone went silent. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up! I want the following people to participate." Master shouted. He took out a list and read names out loud, "For Team A: Juvia, Freed, Evergreen and Levy." "No! I'm not with Gray-sama!" Juvia cried and held onto him. "Hey! Let me go!" Gray tried shaking his arm. "And for Team B: Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Elfman." He continued.

"Hey what about Lucy?!" Natsu shouted. "Let me finish Natsu." Master Makarov shouted back, "Fairy Tail: Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, and Lucy." "Whoa, then that makes them the strongest team…" Happy whispered. "Why can't I be in the group?!" Natsu shouted. "Cause you will just cause trouble in that group." Master said and walked away. "Lucy, may we talk to you?" Igneel asked. Lucy nodded and followed him and Icy. "Yes Igneel?" Lucy asked. "We have another gift for you…" Igneel told her.

Icy brought out a necklace. It hand flame that was circled with ice. "This necklace will keep you from using the Celestial dragons roar." Igneel explained. "Oh if you touch the flame and push it in you will gather a lot of energy for the Celestial dragons roar. This energy will give you more of a possibility of living." Icy added. "Thanks you guys." Lucy hugged them. "We will be leaving now." Igneel told her. "What about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I told him I will be leaving today." Igneel said. "Okay…I guess I can't visit you guys on the weekends now…" Lucy looked down sadly. "We will come visit you! We will watch all of your matches!" Icy exclaimed. "Really?" Lucy brightened. "Yup! Me and Igneel will _come _to _all _of them!" Icy told her. "Thanks Icy!" Lucy hugged her. "Okay we will be leaving now." Igneel said. The two transformed into their dragon form and flew off. Lucy waved goodbye as she watched them disappear into the dark.

**GRAND MAGIC GAMES**

The stadium was booming with excitement. The guilds entering one by one. "Please welcome! Team Sabertooth!" Mato the pumpkin head shouted into the mic. The people screamed in excitement when Team Sabretooth entered the arena. "Now welcome! Fairy Tail A!" Mato shouted. When Team A entered, people were on the edge of their seats screaming. "Fairy Tail B!" Girls were screaming the boys name like crazy, "Natsu-kun! Gray-kun! Elfmen-kun!" "And last but not least! Team Fairy Tail!" Mato shouted. When Team Fairy Tail entered the arena the crowd went wild. "Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" They screamed. Sting saw Lucy and winked at her, he mouthed, "I am looking forward for my victory kiss!" Lucy was like: (0.0) She didn't even speak, she then felt a dark scary aura about 3 feet behind her. Natsu was looking like he was ready to kill.

As the teams walked out of the arena Natsu and Sting were still glaring at each other. Lucy was in the middle of it just a few meters ahead. "She is all mine Natsu-san." Sting smirked. "Like I would hand Lucy to a bastard like you!" Natsu growled. "You just watch, she will be mine." Sting walked away. "In your dreams!" Natsu growled.

The first set of games begun. It was just a regular match, mage vs mage. "And for the next match…it is…" Mato looked over to the hovering screen, "Lucy vs Flare!" "Good luck Lucy." Erza smiled at her. "Thanks Erza." Lucy walked into the arena. Flare was there smiling, her little creepy smile. "I am surprise they still let you cheaters into the game." Lucy smirked. "We have our ways." Flare stared at her. "Let the match…begin!" Mato shouted.

"Hair shower: Wolf Fang!" Flares hair become a wolf head that lunged towards Lucy. "Bad move." Lucy jumped up and then pinned her hair to the ground, "Burn…" Lucy's hand became on fire and started to burn Flares hair. "No!" Flare screeched. "Hair Whip!" Flare shouted. Flare's hair disappeared beneath Lucy. Flares hair became whips that came slashing at her. Lucy dodged them quickly, but one caught her leg. "I got you blondie!" Flare laughed. "Lucy!" Fairy Tail shouted. "She's fine…" Igneel told them."Go get her Lucy!" Icy jumped up. Lucy was hit on the ground like a rag doll. Lucy was trying to reach for her foot but failed because of the constant banging against the floor.

"Ice floor!" Lucy touched the floor and the floor became ice. Flare fell backwards, and Lucy pulled forwards. Lucy was free but was barefoot. She took off the other shoe too. "Ice mode Lucy! Ice mode!" Icy jumped up and down squealing. "Calm down now Icy." Igneel sweat dropped. "Hair shower: Wolf Fang!" Flare shouted again. "Ice sword!" Lucy made a ice sword. She lunged forward for the head shaped wolf. There was a loud clash and smoke, everyone froze and waited. Lucy then came from the smoke and grabbed onto Flares hair. She grabbed the end and cut it with the sword. "No! My hair!" Flare screamed in horror.

Lucy landed behind her with her back facing her, "You tried to cheat again." Lucy looked up to Asuka who was smiling. "How did you?! You will pay!" Flare snarled. "I'm ending this here!" Lucy turned around, "Blast of the fire dragon!" Her two hands connected, wrist by wrist. Flames came straight for Flare. "Ah!" Flare screamed. The flames died down, and Flare was on the ground knocked out. "There you have it Lucy Heartfilia won this match!" Mato shouted into the mic. Everyone cheered, "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

Lucy felt a warm feeling inside of her. She finally felt like she wasn't weak.

**CHU~!**

Lucy was taking a bath. She sighed in relaxation, "This is good." Lucy stayed there for a few more minutes. She got out and wrapped the towel around her. She walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. She put on a black ruffled mini skirt, a red tank top and a long black blouse. She gathered her blond hair on her right side and clipped it with the red bow Igneel gave her. She put on her ice earrings from Icy and the necklace. She grabbed the key to the dorm, put on her new kicks, and locked the door. She walked through the hallway and then bumped into Sting.

"Hello Lucy~." Sting greeted. "Sting…" Lucy stared at him. "I won the match didn't I?" Sting pinned her to the wall. Lucy was about to scream…but that would make her weak. So Lucy decided she will play with him for awhile. "Why, yes you did." Lucy smiled at him. "You know what I want." Sting got in closer. "No, I don't know what you want. Really…you don't know what you want." Lucy told him, "Come back when you have decided what you want from me." Lucy slipped away. Natsu was staring at her, "What was that?!" "Nothing." Lucy hummed.

"Don't Nothing me. What does he want from you?!"

"Aw, is this scary dragon slayer angry? No better yet…jealous?"

"I am not jealous!" Natsu blushed. Lucy waved him off and walked ahead. "I am not jealous." Natsu pouted to himself. Lucy entered the party room. Fairy Tail was celebrating for their first win. "Lucy! Come over here!" Cana shouted. Lucy pranced over to Cana and sat with her. Natsu entered mumbling. He sat down next to Lisanna, Gray and Juvia. "Am I jealous?" Natsu asked. "Jealous of who?" Lisanna asked. "Sting." Natsu told her. "Sting…why would you be jealous of him?" Levy joined in. "Because you saw Sting flirting with Lucy." Gray said. "Oh. That hurts. Yea you are jealous." Gajeel walked in. "I am not!" Natsu protested. "Yea… okay." They rolled their eyes.

Hours past and everyone went back to their dorms. Lucy and Natsu were the last to leave the room. They were silent, "I…I am sorry." "What why?" Natsu asked. "I…I accused you for being jealous…" Lucy looked down. "No it's okay." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I just…I was just over my head. I guess my pride took over." Lucy rubbed her left arm. "I…was being overprotective. So I'm sorry. If you and Sting have something. I…" Natsu was heartbroken for saying that. "Natsu…Me and Sting have nothing going on." Lucy smiled at him.

"Don't worry. He was just being a flirt. Who would fall for that guy? Not me." Lucy made him laugh. "Yea. You're right Luce." Natsu laughed. Lucy stopped at her dorm, "Well, this is my room." Lucy smiled at him. "Oh okay." Natsu grinned at her. "Thanks for walking me here." Lucy thanked him. "No problem. Anytime Luce." Natsu blushed lightly. "Goodnight…" Lucy punched him lightly on the shoulder then walked inside. Natsu was blushing and rubbing is shoulder. "Yea, goodnight…"

Natsu walked down the halls towards his room. He entered and plopped onto the bed. _"Aw, is this scary dragon slayer angry? No better yet…jealous?" _Lucy's question was stuck in his head. "I'm not jealous am I?" Natsu asked himself.

"Nah." Natsu rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. He then moved to his side and thought. "Lucy is just my friend…" Natsu told himself, "But why do I feel weird when I am around her? What did she do to me?" Natsu sat up, "What was it that Lisanna told me about?" Natsu thought for a few seconds. "Am I in love with Lucy?"

**CHU~!**

Lucy sat in front of the mirror and combed her hair. She removed the bow, earrings and necklace. She combed her long blond hair. "Natsu you dense idiot…." Lucy smiled to herself. She changed into her short nightgown. She walked over to her bed. She summoned Plue before climbing into bed. She hugged Plue, and fell asleep. "Natsu you dense dense idiot."

**I'm going to end it here. Did you enjoy? Please review.**

**Sorry for mistakes and stuff. **

**I am having a vote. Should Natsu mark Lucy soon? As in LEMON? **

**Please tell me I need to know! Hope you enjoyed. Is this chapter long? Should I make it longer? (O.O)**

**Please review. Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	4. The offer

Test 4

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Lucy smacked her alarm. She got up lazily and head for her bathroom. She showered, and got dressed. She put on her black and pink ruffled mini skirt with black garters, a pink tube top black laces and a black leather jacket that had the Fairy Tail sign on her left shoulder. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, put on her necklace, her earrings, and placed her bow on the right side of her skirt. There was a knock on the door, "Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Are you ready?" "Coming Levy!" Lucy put on her pumps and walked outside. Levy was shocked at her outfit. "Is it to much?" Lucy asked. "N-no. Lets just go." Levy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway.

They got to their seats and sat down. "Wow, Lucy nice…outfit." Cana stared at her. "Thanks?" Lucy said. When Natsu saw her he was blushing. Her outfit was too much for him to handle. "Welcome back!" Mato shouted. Everyone cheered; boy they have so much energy in the morning. "Today we start Team matches!" Mato yelled into the mic, "This is a new game. Two members from each team team-up to defeat the other teams. Please choose you teams now." Erza walked up to Lucy, "Team-up?" Lucy nodded, "Sure." After everyone chose their teams they made their way to the battlefield. "Rules are easy! No cheating. The last team standing wins!" Mato explained.

As Mato explained, Lucy glanced at their opponents. She separated the weak and the strong ones. "Begin!" Mato shouted. Lucy and Erza took down the weak ones first, leaving the strong for last. They were against Minerva and Yukino from Sabertooth. While there was Lisanna and Natsu on the other side. "Erza which team?" Lucy asked. They went back to back, "Take down Natsu's team first." "Why?" Lucy asked, "If we lose against Yukino and Minerva they could still win." "But we aren't going to lose, are we?" Erza looked over to her should at Lucy. Lucy looked back and smiled, "Nope, never."

Erza and Lucy parted at headed towards Lisanna and Natsu. "Requip: Heaven's wheel armour!" Erza's clothing transformed into silver mental cover from head to toe. "Flame wheel!" Lucy shouted. Fire that was shaped into a circular flat oval came whirling at Lisanna and Natsu. "What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu and Lisanna dodged the attack. "Trying to get rid of you!" Lucy smirked. "Why?! If you guys lose against Minerva and Yukino we are still here. We can take them on!" Lisanna shouted. "But we won't lose!" Erza and Lucy shouted at the same time. "Trinity sword!" Erza summoned towards the two. "Ice spears!" Lucy shouted. A delta slash came at Lisanna and Natsu followed by Lucy's ice spears.

Natsu and Lisanna was knocked out. Lucy and Erza then turned to Minerva and Yukino. "Open the gate heavenly scales! Libra!" Yukino summoned. Libra appeared in front of Yukino. "Ih ragdo!" Minerva shouted. Bubble like things came at Lucy and Erza. "Jump!" Erza shouted. "Libra! Pull them down!" Yukino commanded. "Yes as you wish! Gravity pull!" Libra shouted. Lucy and Erza fell in the bubble. "Caught…" Minerva smirked. "Ugh…" Lucy struggled to move. "Give up." Yukino told them. Erza was getting weak. "Erza-!" Lucy shouted. The bubbled was sucking thier energy, "N-no!" Lucy only knew one thing that will get them free. She weakly struggled to move her hand up to her necklace.

"C-come on." Lucy looked over to Erza, "H-hold o-on Erza." "No! Lucy don't do it!" Igneel and Icy shouted. 'I'm sorry…Igneel…Icy. I need to save Erza.' Lucy thought. She reached her necklace and pushed the flame. A burst of light went off. "Ah!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy!" Igneel shouted. "Lucy!" Fairy Tail screamed. The light died down, and everyone was shocked. Lucy was standing in front of the coughing Erza. Lucy changed completely. She had longer blonde hair, and a much more stronger deadly aura. "You'll pay for hurting Erza." Lucy said darkly. "Yea, lets see if we will." Minerva smirked. "Celestial iron blade!" Lucy summoned. A blade appeared in Lucy's hands, the blade had a star hole on the handle, it was glowing blue.

"What happened to her?" Levy asked. "The…the necklace took over her. The necklaces power hover ran her and took control of her full body." Igneel explained. "That necklace only was supposed to be used for the celestial dragons roar. But with her anger towards Minerva and Yukino…it triggered something else." Icy trembled. "No…this can't be the necklaces' doing. Its…her nakama and feelings that are making her stronger…" Igneel said.

Lucy went after the two, "You'll pay!" "Gravity Change!" Libra shouted. Lucy was supposed to fly back, but Lucy was on the ground firmly. "Celestial blade thrower!" Lucy let go of the blade and the blade headed straight for Yukino. Yukino was pushed away, Libra stood in Yukino's place. "Libra, force closer!" Yukino shouted. Libra disappeared before it hit her. "Ice dragons iron fist!" Lucy punched Yukino with her fist covered in ice. Yukino fell to the ground. Minerva pulled Lucy off and held her hands behind her back. "Kill her Yukino." Minerva barked. Yukino got up and waked over to the growling Lucy. "Don't. Touch. Her." Erza growled.

They turned to Erza who had the same deadly aura as Lucy. "Requip: Armadura Fairy!" Erza transformed into different armour, "Fairy piercing sword!" Erza's attack made Minerva let go of Lucy. Lucy took her revenge, "Celestial dragons claw!" Erza and Lucy joined back together back to back. They joined hands, "Unison raid: Celestial crimson blade shower!" Erza and Lucy began to glow gold, wind blowing their hair and close to revealing under Lucy's skirt.

Blades appeared in the sky more than 1000 appeared. They had a blue and pink aura on them. "Release!" Lucy and Erza shouted. The blades went straight for Minerva and Yukino. The blades didn't kill them though. They were just enough to help them win. Mato was trembling from the dark aura that the two girls just released in the arena, "F-Fairy Tail w-wins." The people went wild, screaming the girls names. Boys drooling over them, their outfits nearly falling off. Lucy and Erza smiled at each other, linked hands and raised them up.

Fairy Tail was now in second place. Fairy Tail was jumping up in joy. Things were looking up.

**CHU~!**

Lucy was walking down the halls. Sting was following her, "Nice job there." "Aren't you supposed to get all pissed right now." Lucy turned to him. "No why?" Sting asked. "Usually you would be like…" Lucy started to copy him on what he was supposed to say, "This isn't over Fairy Tail or We will beat you next time." "Thats only to Natsu-san." Sting pointed out. "Oh really?" Lucy asked. "Yes, really." Sting said. "Then what would you say to me?" Lucy kept on walking. "That you looked hot while fighting them." Sting smirked. Lucy had a splash of blush on her face, "T-thank you."

"You should join our guild…" Sting told her. "Why?" Lucy stopped at her dorm and put her hand on her hip. "Because we could use a girl like you." Sting told her. "I'll think about it." Lucy entered her dorm. "I'm back girls." Lucy shouted. Tonight Lucy and the girls were having a sleepover. "Lu-chan where were you?" Levy asked. "Oh, just strolling." Lucy sat down, "So what are we doing?" "Confessions and questions." Erza said. "How do you play?" Lucy asked. "You can either confess a real confession or one of us girls asks you a question and you have to be honest." Lisanna said. "Oh…okay. Who's first?" Lucy looked around the group. "I'll go…" Cana put her drink down, "I confess…that…I kinda like Baccus." All the girls squealed, "Cana! OMG we are so happy for you!" Cana pointed to Lisanna, "Go."

Lisanna looked down, "People say…I like Natsu…" "Go on!" The girls leaned in. "Well…I…I don't like him." Lisanna confessed, "I like Laxus…" All the girls squealed louder, "Ah! Lisanna you naughty girl! Going for the bad boys!" "Hush! People can hear us!" Lisanna was blushing. Someone knocked on the door, Lucy got up and answered it, "Hello?" It was a man, "You are making-." Lucy hit him on the head, and he was knock out. She shut the door and sat back down. "Go Levy." Lisanna pointed to Levy. Levy played with her fingers, "Well…I like Gajeel." The girls were squealing at the top of their lungs.

"N-now Erza go!" Levy blushed. "I have nothing to confess. Ask me a question." Erza smiled proudly. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" They asked. Erza blushed and nodded. The girls were screaming now, "With who? When, where?!" "You can only ask one question…" Erza looked away. They sighed, "Fine." "Lucy go." Erza pointed to Lucy.

Lucy had a drink in her mouth, she put her drink down. "Tell me thats not beer…" The girls looked at the drink. "No no. It's mango juice." Lucy reassured them. They sighed and went back to looking at Lucy. "Well…I was talking to Sting…and…he offered me something." Lucy looked down, "He offered for me to got to join his guild…and…I am considering it."

**Cliff hanger? I don't know…but did you like? Please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed! The vote is still going on…so you can change your mind. **

**Me and my friends play Confession and questions at sleepovers…so yea.**

**Don't forget to review! Thank your for your support!** **Sorry for mistakes!**

**Updating soon!**

**Love ya'all! Chu~! **


	5. Take it or leave it

Take it or leave it

The girls jaw dropped open. "Y-you can't be serious…" Erza stared at her. "I…I'm really considering it…I.." Lucy looked down. "Lu-chan you can't leave! You're our best mage!" Levy shouted."Thats it! You guys only appreciate me because I am powerful. I…I don't want it to be like that. I feel like…you guys are using me…" Lucy trailed off. While on the other side of the door Natsu stormed off to find Sting. Natsu found Sting in the hallway and Natsu attacked him. "You bastard! Your never going to get Lucy got it!" Natsu punched him. "Have you ever though of how Lucy felt?" Sting smirked, "When you left her. You abandoned her, leaving the poor sad, beautiful, weak, Lucy. If I were you would just abandoned that white haired chick." Natsu punched him again, "Shut up!"

"Lucy…we aren't using you." Cana said. "When we heard you went off training by yourself…we got scared. We didn't care if your weak or strong. We didn't want to see you hurt." Lisanna smiled at her. "You know…Natsu was freaking out when Master told the truth." Levy laughed. "Yea he was pacing back and forth making my head hurt." Cana pretended to fall. They laughed, and look at Lucy with bright smiles, "See, we care for you even if you are weak. You taught us a lot of things actually." "Don't except that offer. If you do…I won't be able to eat my cake ever again." Erza told her. Lucy laughed and nodded. They talked some more, maybe Lucy was wrong. They just cared for her really.

Natsu walked back weakly down the hallway. Lucy walked out the dorm and found Natsu about to collapse. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Natsu fell into her arms, "What the hell Natsu…" Lucy dragged him into his dorm. Lucy pulled him up to his bed. Lucy huffed, "Dammit Natsu! Why do you need to collapse in my arms?! Aren't girls only supposed to do that?!" Natsu just slept soundly. "Guess I got to get going." Lucy headed for the door until he she smelled something bitter. She turned her hand around to her palm. There…the red liquid staining on her palm. She whipped around and found his head and arm bleeding. She rushed back, into the washroom and tried to find an first aid kit. Nothing, no first aid kit. She had to stop the bleeding. She took of her white blouse and ripped it into strips. She wrapped someone on his head and the rest on his arm.

She rushed to the kitchen and found a bowl, she poured water into it and dropped a towel inside. She rushed back to his bed were he laid. She rubbed the towel gently on his arm where the blood stained. She finished up, she cleaned the bowl, washed the towel and cleaned up. She checked his wounds and put a blanket over him. "Okay…you better rest or I'll make your wound worst." Lucy threatened. She stared at him, 'He looks cute when he sleeps….no shut up Lucy.' She thought. She sighed and headed towards the door, but Natsu caught her wrist. He yanked it and she fell backwards on the bed. "Kya!" Lucy jumped. Lucy fell on the bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around her. "N-Natsu?" Lucy was blushing.

"Stay Luce…stay." Natsu whispered. "Natsu let me go!" Lucy commanded. "No Luce. I want you to stay with me." Natsu told her. Lucy looked up and stared into his eyes. Something was different his onyx eyes changed, it was more dark…and soft. Lucy looked down and hid her blush behind his arm. "Will you stay with me Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded quickly, she was blushing hard. Natsu sighed lightly and lied his head in above her head, he took a deep breath. "Hm, Luce. Don't go with Sting." Natsu mumbled. Lucy was thinking then something she heard caught her attention. She swore on her life she heard him say, "You're mine Luce. Mine and mine alone." Lucy fell asleep in thought…also in his warm arms, her body pressing against his muscular one, "Okay Natsu…"

Morning rose and Lucy opened her eyes. Natsu was hovering above her. The bandages still on his head and arm. Staring at her with his curious onyx eyes, she felt very uncomfortable. "Luce…" He said. Lucy was trembling, "H-hai?" He leaned in closer, "Thank you for the badge!" Lucy sighed, "No problem." Natsu was still hovering above her, trapping her from moving. "Um…Natsu can you get up." Lucy told him. Natsu did an _OH _face. He got up, Lucy sat up. Then something landed on her head. She took it off and saw it was Natsu's shirt. 'No…don't tell me.' Lucy looked over to her left and found Natsu shirtless. He was stripping in front of her! Lucy went red, she walked towards the door. She turned the handle but she then felt Natsu's muscular body against her back.

"Where you going Luce?" Natsu whispered in her ear. "B-back to my dorm…" Lucy was sweating now. "Can't you stay Lucy? I still need to _pay _you back for healing me." Natsu was breathing against her neck now. He placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder and turned her around. Lucy was leaning against the door breathing quickly, "I really need to go now, Natsu." "They can wait right?" Natsu leaned in closer. Lucy searched for the doorknob, when she placed her hand on it Natsu's warm on was on top of hers. "Not yet Luce." Natsu grinned at her. Lucy was then saved by a knock on the door, "Natsu lets go! Their waiting!" "In a sec!" Natsu called out in his regular childish voice. The turned back to Lucy, "I'm not done with you." Natsu said in a total different voice.

Natsu put on his vest and scarf, and walked out. Lucy stood there for a few seconds. Processing everything that just happened. She walked out of his dorm and quietly made her way to her room. She got in locked the door got in her tub and washed herself. Shivering from what had happened. She got out wrapped in her towel and she got dressed. She wore the same thing but this time a see though black shirt. Her bra was visible, with one word on each cup. Fairy Tail. Lucy put on her pink pumps/shoes and walked out. When she reached the seating Natsu was in the arena. He saw Lucy, smirked, and winked at her. Lucy flinched, 'What the hell?!'

"Lu-chan! You never came back from your stroll." Levy told her. "Ah sorry. I was…somewhere." Lucy apologized. "Where?" Erza asked. "Well…I was helping a friend I wasn't watching the time and stuff." Lucy lied. The girls looked at each other, and shrugged, "Okay whatever." Lucy focused her attention to the arena. Natsu seemed different, she stared at him. When Mato begun the match Natsu was just standing there. Everyone was off in their chariots racing to the finish line. Everyone was screaming at him, Lucy wanted him to win. Lucy got up and screamed, "Go Natsu!" With that heard Natsu took off, passing everyone in an amazing speed.

Natsu won…Natsu won. Lucy froze there, was it just a coincidence that when she screamed at him he went? Lucy stared at him he winked at her again. Lucy broke that train of thought. Igneel was smiling proudly, Icy was squealing. Lucy got up and left. She walked down the halls, and bumped into Sting. He was bleeding like Natsu but his wounds were already treated. "What happened Sting?" Lucy asked. "I was beaten up." Sting rubbed the back of his head smiling. "What?! By who?!" Lucy looked at his wounds. "Oh no its okay Lucy. It was just Salamander." Sting laughed. "Want me to walk with you?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Sting smiled. Lucy took his arm and walked with him.

While in the dark shadows behind them Natsu was leaning against the wall; hands in his pockets. He clenched his teeth, angrily.

Lucy entered her dorm later that day. She then was pinned to the door. "Where were you Luce?" Natsu asked. "I was walking." Lucy sighed. "With who?" Natsu added. "Sting." Lucy said firmly. "Stay away from him." Natsu growled. "Why are you acting like this Natsu?! Beating Sting up for no reason?!" Lucy shouted. Natsu backed away, "I can't tell you." "Tell me Natsu!" Lucy demanded. "I can't! Just shut up!" Natsu shouted. "No Natsu! Tell me!" Lucy demanded. Natsu clenched his fist.

"He was going to take you away!" Natsu snapped, "I didn't want you to leave me again!" Lucy was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I'm jealous of him!"

**There you go! Review please!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Like it like it? **

**Should I update sooner?**

**Will I keep you over the edge if you keep waiting?**

**Anyway please review!**

**Sorry for mistakes! Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	6. Jealous and Dating

Jealous…

Lucy stared at him. Natsu Dragnnel….jealous of Sting. "Why?" Lucy asked softly. "Because he has what I want." Natsu looked down. "What? What is it that he has that you want? You have everything Natsu!" Lucy told him. "He has you!" Natsu shouted. "Has me? What do you mean? I don't like Sting, all he does is get my attention-." Lucy was cut off. "That is it! He can get your attention they way I can't! I do stupid things to get your attention! But he…he can just get your attention by being him." Natsu clenched his fist, "I want to be just-!"

Lucy punched him, "That is for scaring me." Natsu rubbed his shoulder, "You're gonna pay for that." "And how?" Lucy placed her hands on her hips. Natsu kissed her in one fast move. His lips crushing onto hers. Lucy was shocked and didn't know what to do. She pushed him off and ran out the door. She ran outside, and into the forest. It was such a stupid idea since she was just wearing a black and pink mini skirt, a thin see through black shirt, black garters, and her pink pumps/shoes. Consider her outfit and the freezing weather outside. She ran deep into the forest, she finally stopped and leaned against a tree. Her heart was pounding, and her face was flushed. She sat down, pulled her knees up and hid her face. This was also a stupid idea considering the fact of the rushing cold wind blowing under her skirt, revealing her purple…garments.

"That was my first kiss…" Lucy felt her lips, "Why did I need to fall for that idiot?" Lucy sat there; not moving. Night had fallen and Lucy fell asleep against the tree, under the cold nights beautiful starry sky. Natsu was in his room now running his hand through his salmon hair. He was lying on the bed, "I kissed Lucy…" Then there was a knock on the door, "Natsu! Natsu open the door!" Erza's voice boomed from the other side. Natsu got up and opened the door, all of Fairy Tail was behind her. "Where is Lucy?" The all asked. "I don't know…" Natsu stared at them. "Then that settles it. There is only one place Lucy could have gone…" Erza turned to the rest, "She has gone to Sabertooth."

Everyone was rushing to the arena, people screaming Sabertooth or Fairy Tail. Just a few minutes ago all hell broke lose in the arena. Fairy Tail came rushing to the arena dragging Sabertooth with them. They started war, fighting do get Lucy back. "Give Lucy back!" Natsu growled. "We don't have her!" Minerva hissed. "Lie!" Levy shouted. "We don't have her!" Yukino repeated.

"Tch, why are you here?" A male voice took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Ah…" She softly said. "Come on. Lets go." The man picked her up one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Lucy opened her eyes slightly and closed them with a smile on her face, "Thank you…" Lucy fell asleep in his arms.

The war was over and everyone was getting healed. Sting crept into Fairy Tail's boundaries, went inside Lucy's room and laid her down. "T-thanks." Lucy smiled weakly. "Hey, it was nothing." Sting smirked at her before leaving. Lucy laid there thinking of everything that happened. She sighed and got up, she fixed her messy hair and wiped all the dirt off of her skirt. She braided her hair, put on pink glossy lip gloss and left. She made her way into the hall and walked through the empty cold hall. She then heard yelps, and whines coming from a room. She opened the door slowly and found her nakama getting healed.

"Lucy!" The shouted. "Guys? What happened while I was gone?" Lucy asked. "Gone?!" They screamed. "Yea I was just walking…." Lucy stared at Natsu who was staring at the ground. "Well Lu-chan you should tell us first!" Levy told her. Lucy nodded and sat next to Natsu. One by one everyone left, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. "I…I'm sorry Luce…" Natsu trailed off. "For what?" Lucy asked. "I kissed you…and I didn't…know what I was doing. I was just being stupid." Natsu played with his hands. Then he felt her warm lips onto of his. She cupped his cheeks gently forcing him to face her way. She was kissing him. Lucy parted, and smiled at him with flushed cheeks, "What makes you think I didn't like it?"

Natsu had a surprise/smug expression, "So…you like it when I kiss you?" Lucy hesitated wondering what she got herself into. She nodded slowly and carefully. "So…can I call…you my girlfriend?" Natsu had flushed cheeks. "What? Who gave you that idea?" Lucy asked. Natsu made a cute sad face, "Y-you said…" Lucy's heart melted from his cute face, she got up. She placed her index finger on his nose and grinned, "I'll think about, lover boy." Natsu watched her walk away. "L-lover boy?"

Lucy sighed as she walked down the hall. Her heart was beating so fast and loud. "Lucy…" A voice whispered. Lucy turned around and found Gray. "Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Can I ask you something?" Gray looked at her. Lucy smiled and nodded, "Sure what is it?"

**CHU~!**

Next day, Lucy got dressed. She put some red blood coloured lipstick, braided her hair and clipped the end with the bow, she put on the necklace and earrings. She wore another mini skirt, garters, and a blue strapless bikini top with whit poke dots, and put on her pink pumps/shoes with black shoelaces. She grabbed her jacket, sighed and opened the door. "You ready?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded, "Yup, lets go."

Natsu waited for Lucy in the stands. He was tapping his foot; trying to get distracted. Then he saw Lucy walk in. He was going to call her name, until he saw her cling onto Gray. Gray was smiling and she was smiling. Everyone's jaw dropped open. _"I'll think about it, lover boy." _He remembered her words. Natsu felt another pang of jealousy, he growled under his breath. Lucy looked Natsu's way and her smiled faded away. Natsu clenched his fist, "Gray…"

Lucy sat down next to Gray holding onto his arm. She let go and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist. Gray was up for a battle against Lyon. Gray got ready and Lucy wished him good luck.

They were about to get started. "Go Gray!" Lucy jumped up. "Thanks, babe!" Gray waved to her. Lucy blew him a kiss, he "caught" it and very one just stared at the two. Natsu was now about to burst out in anger. Igneel placed his hand on his sons shoulder, "Relax." Natsu calmed down, he sat back down. But anger and jealousy kept building inside of him no matter what he did. Natsu looked over to Juvia who was looking at Gray with soft eyes. "Gray-sama…"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**I am so sorry I rushed though this chapter!**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Review!**

**Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	7. The truth and the plan

The truth and the plan

Gray and Lucy reunited, Natsu watched them leave the stadium. Gray and Lucy were holding hands, and they entered a room. Lucy sighed and plopped onto a couch. She kicked off her pumps/shoes and sighed. Gray just sat next to her. "I'm sorry about this." Gray apologized. "No its okay. I wasn't in any relationship right now…" Lucy shrugged. "I dragged you into this…" Gray sighed. "Hey…I don't mind." Lucy sat next to him. Then the door was opening. The door was wide open and Mirajane was on the other end. She was shocked and happy at the sometime when she saw the two. Lucy was under Gray on the couch. "Oh…Mira. What are you doing here?" Gray asked as he sat up. "Nothing! I am sorry for bothering you guys! I will leave now!" Mirajane shut the door.

"Phew!" The two sighed, "Close call." Mirajane was squealing and skipping happily down the hall way. Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were discussing about the two. "I am sure they aren't _really _dating." Lisanna reassured Natsu. "Thats impossible. Didn't you see them cling and you know. I was going to barf!" Gajeel clutched his head. "It's okay Juvia. Aren't you going out with Lyon?" Erza asked. "J-Juvia isn't! Juvia loves Gray-sama!" Juvia sobbed. "I can't believe Luce would chose him!" Natsu growled. "Tch, I wouldn't blame her. She got tired of Pinky over here and decided to move on with more rough boys." Laxus smirked."You don't know that!" Natsu protested. "What? It could be true." Laxus had a smug expression on his face. "Boys thats enough!" Erza boomed. "Tch whatever." Natsu got up and walked away. Juvia followed Natsu through the hallways.

"Um…Natsu-san. Juvia needs to ask Natsu-san something." Juvia looked down. Natsu stared at her, "Okay." "Does Gray-sama like Lucy?" Juvia asked. Natsu thought for a bit, and shrugged. "Juvia!" A male voice shouted. The two turned to see Lyon coming their way. "L-Lyon-sama?" Juvia was nervous. Lyon held her close, "Will you answer me yet?" "J-Juvia needs more time, Lyon-sama!" Juvia pushed him away. "But Juvia, I gave you a week already!" Lyon argued. "Juvia still needs time. Juvia doesn't like to be rushed Lyon-sama!" Juvia shouted. Lyon nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked. "Lyon-sama told Juvia that Lyon-sama likes Juvia. Lyon-sama is giving Juvia time to answer. But Juvia doesn't know what to do because Juvia still love Gray-sama." Juvia explained. Natsu mad a _oh _expression. "Juvia must be going." Juvia turned away. "Hey Juvia!" Natsu called. Juvia looked at Natsu, and Natsu grinned at her. "Good luck!" Juvia smiled softly and continued her way.

Natsu took a breath and started to stomp down the hallway. He broke open a door and found Lucy and Gray. He grabbed Gray by the collar and held him up. "Natsu the hell are you doing?!" Lucy screamed. "What do you want with Lucy?!" Natsu growled. "What? Is it ticking you off that I am with your dream girl?" Gray smirked. "Why you!" Natsu punched him. "Natsu stop it!" Lucy demanded. Natsu dropped Gray to the ground and stared down at him. "What do you want with Lucy?!" "Why should I tell you?" Gray coughed. Natsu punched him again. "Stop Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "Tell me!" Natsu snarled. Gray was juts coughing from the impact from every punch Natsu thrown at him.

"Gray just wants to be with Juvia!" Lucy screamed. The room was silent. "Gray-sama? Love rival? Natsu-san?" Juvia saw the whole thing. Lucy pushed Natsu off of Gray and grabbed Juvia. "Natsu, Gray wants to be with Juvia! Not me!" Lucy pointed to Gray, then Juvia, and then to herself. "B-but Gray-sama and-." Juvia was cut off. "Listen Juvia. Gray heard from some people that you were going to go out with Lyon. Gray wanted to make you jealous, so he came to me for help. He knew how much you thought of me being a love rival, so he knew I was perfect. Gray loves you Juvia!" Lucy was huffing at the end of her explanation. Juvia turned to Gray who was just getting up, "Is it true Gray-sama? Do you love Juvia?" Gray nodded, "Yea…yea I do."

Juvia pounced on him, "Juvia loves you to Gray-sama!" Lucy smiled at the couple. "Lucy?" Lucy turned to Natsu. "I am sorry-." Natsu wasn't finished his sentence. "Sorry doesn't cut it. So don't even try." Lucy brushed him off. Natsu trailed her. "But Lucy!" "I don't want to hear it Natsu." "But Lushe!" "Natsu shut it!" Natsu was silent. Lucy turned around and took a deep breath. "Natsu, I am going to see someone right now. Do not follow me or I will kill you." Natsu nodded; mouth still closed shut. "Lucy-san!" A voice peeped. Lucy looked down to her feet and found Frosh and Lector looking up to her. "Frosh, Lector, I was just coming to see you guys." Lucy bent down and picked up Frosh. Natsu's mouth fell open. "Bye Natsu." Lucy waved.

Lector stuck his tongue out at him as they walked away. "Natssuu!" Happy shouted. Happy found Natsu frozen with his mouth wide open. He followed his eyes and Happy's eyes nearly popped out of it's sockets. He pointed at the snickering Lector, "Why is Lushe with Lector and Frosh?!"

**CHU~!**

"Hey Sting. Hey Rouge." Lucy opened the door. "Hey Lucy." They greeted. "I have Frosh and Lector." Lucy told them. "Want something to eat?" Rouge asked. "No thank you Rouge. I already ate." Lucy politely said. Rouge nodded and took Frosh. "So what brings you here beautiful?" Sting smirked at her. "Nothing really. I just need to get away from Natsu." Lucy sat down on the couch. Sting plopped down next to her, "Well, you are _always_ welcomed here." "Thanks." Lucy smiled. He slipped his arm around her, "And when I saw _always _I mean _anytime._" Lucy pushed his face away, "Yea I get it."

"Just reminding you." Sting pulled her hand away. Rouge rolled his eyes. "Hey I saw that!" Sting pointed to Rouge. "Lucy-san, can you stay in Sabertooth?" Frosh asked. "Sorry Frosh. I can't leave Fairy Tail just like that." Lucy petted the cats head. "Then can you stay for the night?" Lector asked. "I don't know…" Lucy was uneasy. "Come on Lucy. It's just one night. What can we _possibly _do to you when you're sleeping?" Sting smirked. "That is what I am afraid of…" Lucy shivered of the thought. "Lucy, I will make sure they won't do anything to you." Rouge told her. Lucy smiled at Rouge, "Okay, sure. I guess one night isn't going to be that bad."

"Yes! Lucy sleeps in my room!" Sting jumped up. "What! Hell no!" Lucy shouted. "You better believe it! Rouge is already sharing a room with Frosh and Lector." Sting said. "I guess its just me and you tonight sexy." He winked. 'What did I get myself into?!'

**Did you like? Sorry for the long wait!**

**I will make a new chapter tomorrow I promise!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	8. Who is he?

Feelings

Lucy was sitting up in the bed thinking. Sting was on the floor fast asleep. The moonlight poured into the room. She thought of everything that happened and changed from the past few days. Her mind was more focussed on Natsu's confession. The thought of it made her blush. 'I can't stay here.' She thought. She got up and quietly exited the dorm. She walked down the hall barefoot. The carpet underneath her felt nice and soft. She finally reached her dorm. She opened it up and found Natsu sleeping on her bed. She was going to storm up to him and give him a Lucy kick. But then she heard him whispered in hie sleep. "Lushe…come back."

Lucy smiled and bent down next to the bed. She laid her head down and held his warm rough hand, "Natsu…I am sorry. I treated you like a pet…" She thought of everything Natsu did. He was sensitive but not that much, he was protective, caring, nice….and loveable. Lucy felt terrible of what she has been doing, "Natsu…will you forgive me?" Lucy got up and sat next to him. She took her free hand and ran it through his salmon hair. He looked just like a little boy, she giggled lightly. "You loved me." "Mhmmm."Natsu mumbled in his sleep. "But I never ever considered your feeling for you. I was Gray's pretending to girlfriend. I went to Sting and Rouge's place…and left you here. You confessed to me…but I did all those things to you." Lucy started to crawl next to him. "I am not right for you…" She plopped down next to him. She was stilling holding his hand.

"Silly Lushe. You are still perfect for me…" Natsu opened his eyes. Lucy bolted up in shock, but Natsu pushed her back down. "Y-You were awake this whole time?!" Natsu nodded, "And I heard everything." Lucy was madly blushing, "Omg! No this is so….ugh I feel so embarrass!" "I forgive you Lucy…" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him, "You do?" "Yes!" Lucy was too shocked to say anything. Natsu forgives her even after everything she had put him through. Lucy felt a pang of guilt, "Why? How can you forgive me?" "Easy…because I love you Luce." Natsu grinned at her, "It doesn't matter what you do. As long as you're happy I am happy as well. I want you to be mine. And in order for you to me mine, I can't be bothered by every little thing that you do right?"

Lucy's chocolate eyes softened, "Natsu…" She squeezed his hand, "I…I accept." Natsu was first confused then he realized wheat she said. He grinned, "So…you're my girlfriend now?" "I wouldn't call it official." Lucy warned him. "Its okay. As long as your with me." Natsu said. Lucy didn't want it to make it official just yet, oh how badly she want to say yes. "Natsu…before we call it official. Can…can we go on a date first?" Natsu nodded approvingly. Lucy moved in closer to him, her cheeks were warm. Natsu held her close, and Lucy fell asleep in his arms.

**CHU~!**

The next day everyone was at the arena. Another fine day for another battle. Lucy was sitting next to Natsu holding his hand. She tried to ignore the looks and stares from everyone but it was hard. They just kept staring at them. Gray was being attacked by Juvia. She was attached to him and was not going to let go. Igneel and Icy stared at the two couple. "Is your son and Lucy going out?" Icy asked. Igneel shrugged, "Whatever it is…I am proud of him."

**(Guys! I know Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal never joined the games but….bare with me here!)**"Meredy vs Lucy!" Mato shouted. Lucy got up, but noticed on of her arms were heavy. "Natsu…let go." Natsu shook his head, "Natsu…I have a fight. Please let go." Natsu shook his head again. Finally Natsu was pulled away from Lucy. He was whining and pouting as she walked away. Lucy entered the battle ground. She took a breath, _This girl is good Lucy. Try not to become connected to each other. _Lucy thought. "And may the match begin!" Mato shouted.

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy shouted. "Dragons Ice shield!" Lucy stretched out her arms and at the plan of her hands formed a ice shield the blocked her attacks. But Lucy's shield was weak, the whirl was close to braking. "Not bad Lucy." Meredy told her. "Same to you too." Lucy said. "Maguily Rays!" Meredy jumped up. Yellow flashes of sharp blades came rushing towards her. "Ice beam!" Lucy froze the blades, "Fire dragons iron fist!" Meredy was punched back to the ground. Lucy lit on fist on fire and the other frozen with ice. "Frozen blades! Fire scream!" Lucy put her hands together. Ice shaped blades was formed and was followed by a beam of fire. Meredy was blasted to the ground again.

Meredy was damaged badly, "Sensory Link!" Lucy was caught in a purple light, she then felt a something sharp stab into her. Lucy screamed in agony and pain. When the purple light disappeared she was on her knees breathing heavily. A pink light was around her wrist like a bracelet. "Now…we both feel each others pain…" Meredy huffed. "Maguilty Sodom!" Lucy blocked the attack. "Roar of the fire dragon!"

Meredy took a direct hit. "Ah!" Lucy screamed. They were now both hurt and broken. "Give up…" Meredy told her, "Even if you manage to defeat me we both will be down." "I…I will win." Lucy got up, "Fairy Tail is counting on me!"

**CHU~!**

While outside the arena. "Man…this is going to suck." A male voice sighed. "Stop whining. We are getting payed for this." Another said. "Shut up fools!" A deep voice boomed. "B-but boss, don't you think this is-." The man was cut off. "I said shut it or I will destroy you." The boss threatened. "Yes sir!" The men cowered. "Come on. We need to get her."

**CHU~!**

Meredy and Lucy were gasping for air. They attacked each other pointlessly. "I am ending this…." They both said. "Maguilty Sodom!" "Ice beam!"

There was a loud crash, and smoke everywhere. Everyone was leaning closer to the arena waiting to see. Meredy was down, and so was Lucy. It was a tie. "Luce!" Natsu shouted. "Meredy!" The two guilds took their nakama away to heal.

"How is she Wendy?" Levy asked. "She is fine. Just a little rest and she will be okay." Wendy told them. They nodded and walked out. "Erza…you have your battle today." Laxus reminded her. "Oh yes…who was it I was against?" "Hey Erza…" Sting voice called out. Erza turned to Sting, "What?" "If I win…Lucy belongs to us okay." "No way in hell!" Natsu roared. "No we won't give you Lucy." Erza protested. "No, no. You got me wrong." Sting smirked at her, "I am not asking for her. I and just saying, when I win against you. Lushe is all mine."

Erza clenched her fist as Sting walked away. "Erza?" Cana asked. "I won't let him win." Erza growled.

Erza made her way to the arena followed by the guild. "Ready….set….fight!" Mato shouted. "Let the fun begin…."

**CHU~!**

While where Lucy is. "Lucy wake up." A voice said. Lucy opened her eyes and found men looking at her. She was about to scream, but they put a cloth on her mouth. Lucy struggled, but she went weak. She saw a mans face that she recognized. She shut her eyes, _Natsu, help me._

**Okay guys! I know Ultear, Meredy and Jellal never ever joined the games, I am sorry! But bare with me here!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Who is the mystery person that is kidnapping Lucy?**

**And who will win? Sting or Erza?**

**Please review!**

**Love ya'all! CHU~!**

**OH and someone asked why I always write Chu…it's because I like doing it. If it is in my story it is the change of places and stuff. So yea, is that a great answer? No no its not.**


	9. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Lucy stirred on her sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself in a room. Wait scratch that, she was in _her _room. She found herself in a nightgown. "Ew, really?" Lucy took the very bottom of the nightgown and scrunched her nose. She then went into her closet and found a pink dress. She took it out and cut the bottom. She made it ruffled and puffy. She put it on; a mini dress. She walked outside barefoot. She found the rose garden and picked out a rose. She cut the roses stem, attached a clip at the bottom, and pulled her hair back a bit with it.

After that she turned around and entered the villa again. She roomed through the halls looking for her fathers office. She opened it up without telling him she was going inside. "Lucy…" Jude whispered. "Father, kidnapping me isn't a nice thing to do. I am your daughter." Lucy sat down on a yellow couch on her right. "Lucy, you must claim your right back into the Heartfilia Company." "Why? Didn't I say I am staying in Fairy Tail." Lucy crossed her legs, placed her hands on top of each other on her leg, and sat up straight. "I know. I can't forget that day. You must marry my companys parter's son." "Father, I am not marrying anyone! You only think of yourself and this stupid company!" "I am not thinking of me or this company! I am thinking about your mother!" Jude snapped.

"Mother? What does she have to do with this?" Lucy asked. "You see if you don't marry. Everything will be taken away from us. Including your mother." Lucy was silent. "That is why I kidnapped you in the first place. Think about it my dear." "I…I don't need to think about it. I know this will pain Natsu, but if it is for mother. Then yes." Lucy made a fist. "Good, I shall call them up right now. You may leave until they come over." "Understood father." Lucy got up, bowed and walked out. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

**CHU~!**

A man came over to Mato and whispered something. "Wait! Stop the game. It seems like there has been a technical difficulty. We will resume this fight as soon as possible." Mato shouted. "Oh well. Guess I'll fight you another time. As for now I got some thing to do." Sting walked away. Erza nodded and walked away also. "Natsu? Where are you going?" Lisanna asked. "Oh, well. I want to check on Luce." Natsu told her. "Okay, come back though. Don't stay there too long." Lisanna warned him. "Yea, I know."

Natsu walked through the halls, he opened the door to Lucy's room, and found Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy?" He called, "Luce? Are you here?" Natsu searched the room everywhere, he then rushed out to the arena. "Natsu? What happened?" They asked. "Luce! S-She is gone." Natsu shouted. "What?!"

**CHU~!**

Hours later

Lucy combed her hair and stared into the mirror. Her eyes was blank, she showed no emotion. "Lucy!" A voice shouted. Lucy slowly made her way to her window and found Natsu staring up at her. Her blank eyes started to sparkle, she rushed outside. "Lucy, sweetheart don't trip." A maid said. She nodded, but kept on running. She stopped at backyard doors and placed her hand gently on the big doors. She took a breath, and pushed it open. There, Natsu was looking around, arms crossed, with a unhappy face. Even though he was unhappy she was thrilled to see him. She never missed or wanted to see or hug him this much.

"Natsu!" She screamed. Natsu turned her way. "Luce-. Wait-!" Natsu fell to the ground with Lucy on top of him. She got to her knees. "Gosh, Luce. You sure can tackle." Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he got up; still sitting. Natsu saw her tears, but she was smiling. "Luce?" She laughed lightly and hugged him, "You don't how much I need you." "Well, I'm here." She giggled lightly, "Yes, yes you are." She broke the hug and hung her head. "Lucy…why are you crying?" She started to wipe her tears, "T-this? Nah its nothing." Natsu stopped her from wiping her tears away, "What's wrong Luce? You can tell me."

**CHU~!**

"That damn Natsu! Running off and leaving us behind clueless!" Gray cursed. "I am sure he ran off to find Lucy." Lisanna told him. "So? Why didn't he tell us where he was going?!" Gajeel shouted. "And how does this concern you?" Levy asked. "We had a fight and we didn't complete it." Gajeel said. "Who gives a crap about your stupid fight?! The main point here is to find Natsu and Lucy's pin point location!" Erza shouted. "Juvia agrees. Juvia agrees with Gray-sama too!" Juvia held onto Gray. "Thanks Juv." Gray smiled to her. Juvia blushed and hid her face.

"I think we should just leave them." Mirajane said. "What?!" Everyone turned to her. "There is always a reason why someone chases after someone else. They either have unfinished business with each other. We should just let them be." They all nodded in understanding. "But if Natsu does something to my dear sister Lucy, I will rip his eyes off, shove it down his throat, SO HE CAN WATCH ME RIP HIS STOMACH OPEN!" Erza threatened. Everyone shook in fear, they all thought, _Poor, poor Natsu._

**CHU~!**

"I'm so sorry Natsu!" She cried. Natsu hugged her, "It's fine. As long as you love me, and not him…I'll be fine." "I-I really d-don't want to m-marry him N-Natsu. P-Please f-forgive m-me." She cried in between sobs. "I told you it'll be fine. I love you Lucy." "I-I love you too."

**CHU~!**

Lucy woke up groggily. She remembered what had happen that night. Natsu left her in her room, and the rest was a blur. She got dressed and walked towards the living room. She found her father shaking hands with a old man, and…Sting sitting next to the man?! She waked forward, and her father notice her. "Oh Lucy darling, met your fiancé. Sting Eucliffe." Lucy was shocked her jaw dropped. "Nice to met you, sweetheart." Sting smirked. "N-No way…" Lucy stuttered.

**Did you enjoy? Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of stuff going on.**

**I'm sorry for mistakes and stuff, so what do you think?**

**Wait until Natsu finds out that Sting is her fiancé. **

**I'll update soon. **

**Love ya'all! Chu~!**


	10. Nosebleeds and Sizes

Marriage

Lucy was sitting in the living room next to Sting Eucliffe. Her father and "his" father are discussing the wedding plans. "How am I stuck marrying you?" Lucy grumbled. "Well, my father is your fathers company partner. That is how you are stuck marrying me." Sting explained. "I'm not stupid! I already know that!" "Geez, just saying." "I just can't do this." "What? Then why did you agree?" "I agreed because if I don't my mother will be taken away from me." Sting was puzzled, "Isn't your mother dead?" Lucy went soft, "Ya. She is dead, but if I don't marry you then all of this will be gone. They will take my mothers grave somewhere I won't be able to see her ever again."

"Oh…" Sting looked down. Lucy was in a deep trail of thought, but then she felt a warm hand holding hers. She looked down and found Sting holding her hand. She looked up at him, he was looking away, but Lucy can see he was blushing. "I…You looked sad. So..I…took your hand." Sting's face was heating up. Lucy giggled and couldn't help blushing, "Thanks." They held hands all the way into the villa. Their hands were entwined, but it was silent. They walked inside and faced their fathers.

"I can see you guys are getting along." Mr. Eucliffe smiled. _What? _The two thought. They both looked down to their hands, they both pulled their hand away and turned away blushing. "Father…when are we leaving?" Sting asked. "Oh you aren't leaving. We decided that we will leave you two alone. You both have this villa for yourselves for the five days during the wedding planning." Mr. Eucliffe said. "Five days?!" Lucy and Sting shouted. "Yes, you guys are getting married in five days." Jude told them.

"Now we will be leaving." Jude and Mr. Eucliffe grabbed their stuff and entered separate limos. The two were left in the giant empty living room, shocked. Lucy regained her senses, "I'm…I'm going to take a bath." "Y-Yea." Sting also regained his senses. Sting headed for a bedroom and Lucy headed for the bathroom. Lucy entered and locked the door. She turned on the bath, took of her clothes and dipped into the steamy and warm water. _F-Five days with S-Sting? _Lucy thought and blushed. _A-Alone… What if…. No Lucy! No, no dirty thoughts. _

Sting fell into the big bed behind him. He laid there running his hand through his blond hair. "Alone with Blondie?" Sting sat up. He walked up to a closet and found nothing, but pants. "What the hell?!" Sting searched everywhere for shirt, but there was nothing. "Damn that old man!" Sting cursed.

Lucy wrapped a white towel around her body and her hair, and walked out. She found Sting shirtless on the couch watching Tv. Lucy was frozen, she scanned his body slowly. His muscular body exposed, honestly Lucy was shocked. She never knew he was _that _fit. Sting finally noticed her, and smirked. "Like what you see?" "What?! No!" Lucy was blushing. She hurried over to her bedroom. She went into her closet and panicked. Lucy searched everywhere for her pjs. Nothing.

**CHU~!**

Sting was smirking to himself, "I win…" "Um…Sting…" Lucy mumbled. Sting turned around and found Lucy. His jaw dropped open and was going to have a nosebleed. She was wearing very short soft shorts and a pink bra laced in black. With the words Juicy across the bra and at the back of the shorts. "What the hell are you wearing?!" Sting covered his nose and mouth. "I-It was the only thing in my closet." Lucy rubbed her legs together. _Damn it! It's going to be a long night. _Sting thought.

**CHU~!**

Natsu punched a table. "Oi Natsu! Stop destroying things!" Gray shouted. "I can't! I'm so mad!" Natsu punched a wall. "Well don't take it on the building! The room will collapse on us!" Laxus looked around the room. "Fine!" Natsu stomped over to a seat. "Natsu…you should have told Lu-chan that you don't want her to get married." Levy told him. "It's not that easy." Natsu looked down. "Well, there is a lot of girls out there with big breasts." Cana started drinking again. Levy and Wendy looked down and sighed.

"Cana…don't say that when Levy and Wendy are around." Lisanna sweat dropped. "Oh sorry Levy, Wendy! Hope you two will grow big breasts someday!" Cana added. Levy and Wendy were gloomy now. "Cana! That doesn't help!" Levy said. "Don't worry shrimp. Not all men are interested in big breast girls." Gajeel stood beside her. Levy brightened up, she looked at Gajeel with hopeful eyes. "No! Lucy is the only one. She is not a slut like those other big breast girls are." Natsu pointed out. Glares were thrown at him.

**CHU~!**

Lucy sat next to Sting on the couch watching a movie. There was a big distance from her and Sting. Lucy would glance over at Sting once and awhile to see what he was doing. Her eyes were directed towards his fit body. Lucy shook her head and shut her eyes. "I…I'm going to bed." Lucy got up. "Okay." Sting watched her get up and leave. As she walked away, his eyes were scanning her body now. Always the word Juicy would give him a dirty thought then a nosebleed. He banged his head on the couches side.

He was bleeding,… great. "Sting! Sting!" Lucy shouted. She bent down next to him. "Are you okay?!" Lucy was worried. "N-Nah t-this is nothing." Sting stuttered. "You're bleeding! Let me get the first aid kit." Lucy rushed to the kitchen. She came back and placed the kid above his head. "Sit up!" Lucy commanded. "No! I don't need to be healed! This is nothing!" Sting tried pushing her away. Lucy sat on top of him. She was blushing and so was he. "Now stay still!" Lucy reached for the kit.

As Lucy leaned for it; which was placed above his head, Sting's face was right in front of her breasts. Sting had a nosebleed, and tried pushing her off. His hands on her waist pushing her off, but she slid up and Sting's hands were on her butt. Lucy shrieked blushing super red. "I'm sorry!" Sting panicked. Lucy slipped and Sting's face was buried into her breasts. "Ah!" Lucy screamed.

While on the other side of the room Maids and Butlers were watching them. All of them sweat dropped and all thought the same thing, _Their a mess. _

**CHU~!**

Lucy was now in her bed awake. "Natsu…I miss you."

**Did you enjoy? Sorry I had nothing in my mind. I dint know what to put.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Please review.**

**I swear this is a NALU fanfic. **

**Next chapter is the wedding planning. **

**Here is a sneak peak:**

"Sting can you focus?!" Lucy shouted. "I don't wanna." Sting argued. The two were holding hands. "L-Lucy?" A male voice stuttered. "N-Natsu…"

**Love ya'll! Chu~!**


	11. Fiances and Cheaters

Fiancés and Cheaters

* * *

Lucy woke up lazily and headed for the kitchen. She sees Sting there already. She took a seat and sighed. "Good morning." Sting glanced at her, "Hey." Lucy noticed Sting holding a piece of paper. "Whats that?" "Our fathers sent us a to do for the wedding." Sting passed her the sheet. Lucy read throughout it, and put it down. "It's going to be a long day…" Lucy sighed. Lucy looked over to Sting. He had the white bandage on his head. Lucy got up and went up behind him. "What are you doing?" Sting was confused.

Lucy carefully pulled the ends of the white bandage. The bandage fell off and Lucy found his blonde hair stained in blood. "Come on." Lucy pulled him to the bathroom. "What are you doing?!" Sting was pushed into the bathroom and Lucy followed. She locked the door. "Take your shirt off." Lucy commanded. "Why?!" Sting shouted. "Your hair is stain in blood. We can't go anywhere with you looking like that." Lucy started to tie her blonde hair into a bun. Sting sighed and took of his white shirt.

Lucy brought out a cloth and soaked it in water. She placed it gently on his wound, he flinched. "Sorry!" Lucy apologized. "I-I'm fine." Sting said. Lucy continued cleaning his wound. "Are you okay with this wedding thing?" Sting asked. Lucy hesitated, "Y-Yes." "Liar. You don't like this at all. You would rather be with Natsu-san right now." "T-thats not true." "What can I do? What can I do for you to love me?" Lucy pressed a little harder on his wound. He flinched. "Love me? Your kidding right? You never loved me. You just want to make Natsu jealous." Lucy was close to killing him.

"You know maybe your right. Maybe I am playing with you." Sting clenched his fist. Lucy threw the cloth in the sink and stormed out. "Your such a jerk!" Sting sat in the bathroom looking down. "Dammit…why does it have to be like this?" Lucy got dressed angrily. She looked up at her desk and found a box with a diamond ring in it. "You don't have to marry me." Sting was now at her door. "I do, remember?" Lucy hissed. "No, your father set it up. It was all a lie." Sting had his hands in his pockets.

"Liar." Lucy growled. "Fine, you don't believe me?!" Sting walked up angrily to her. Lucy was frightened. She shut her eyes waiting to be hit. She opened her eyes and found a piece of paper on her bed. Sting stormed out of the bedroom. Lucy looked out her door and found Sting leaving. "Sting where are you going?!" Lucy shouted. "Like you give a shit!" Sting slammed the door. Lucy went up to her bed and looked at the piece of paper. Sting was right. Sting's father signed a contract saying that Sting will marry her by force.

Lucy was shocked, she need to apologize to him right away. Only problem is, he already left…angrily. Lucy sat on the couch thinking. She brought out her phone and dialled Mirajane. "Hello? Mirajane?" "Lucy! What's up?" "Um, I just wanted to ask…whats going on there?" "Nothing really. We are just celebrating." "Oh…cool." "Want to come?" "Um…I don't know." Lucy heard yelling in the background. "Hold on Lucy, I'll be right back." Lucy heard people shouting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Lucy smiled, _Who's is going to kiss? _

Then cheering roared though the phone. "Hello Lucy you still there?" Mirajane was back. "Yes. So what happened? Who kissed?" "Oh, Lisanna and Natsu just did. They make such a great couple." Lucy froze, she dropped the phone. "Lucy? Lucy you there?" Mirajane's voice was faint. Lucy came back to her senses and reached for the phone. "I need to go." Lucy hung up on her. Lucy sat on the couch, she pulled her knees up and buried her face into her legs. Small tears streaming down her face.

**CHU~!**

Sting came home later that day. He hesitated before opening the door. The lights were off and it was silent. _She left. _Sting thought. Sting flickered on the lights. He then found drops of blood leading to the bathroom. Sting followed it and swung opened the bathroom door. There he found Lucy unconscious in the bath tub. Her wrist were cut, blood pouring into the water. She was bathing in red water, blood. Sting carried her up bridal style. Her clothes were soaking wet, he brought her into his room. He was panicking, he didn't know what to do.

She was losing blood, a lot of blood. He ripped a strip of his white shirt and wrapped it around her cut wrist. Lucy opened her eyes weakly. She saw Sting covering her cut wrist. "St…ing." Lucy whispered. Sting looked up at her. Lucy could see he was scared and worried. He doesn't deserve to worry about her. She doubted him and hurt him. Now he is healing her, why? "Sorry…about this." Lucy whispered. Sting gave her a small smile, "No it's fine." Lucy felt a rush of emotions coming to her. She was going to cry.

"Hey, you can cry. It will be fine." Sting sat on the side of the bed. Lucy began to cry. She looked up at him with watery eyes. Sting smiled, "I'm here for you." "Thank you….thank you so much." Lucy cried. Lucy pushed herself up and hugged him. Sting hugged her back; she was sobbing. He pulled away and laughed. "Crying will make you uglier." "Thats not…funny." She sobbed. He wiped her tears away, "Then don't cry. Crying doesn't suit you." He smiled to her. Lucy brightened up, and smiled lightly.

**CHU~!**

They were sitting on the couch. Lucy held the box in her hand. Sting was looking down. Lucy opened the box and slipped the diamond ring on her ring finger. "Sting…can you still marry me?" Lucy asked. Sting looked at her confused. "Yea, why?" "I want to marry you…" "Are you serious?" Sting turned to her. Lucy nodded, she showed him the ring on her her finger. "It fits. It fits perfectly." Sting smiled, "Are you sure about this?" Lucy nodded again. "Okay, then you are officially my future wife." Sting told her.

They walked down the streets hand by hand. "Lucy…" Natsu whispered. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered. "Lucy, why are you with him?!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna was next to him holding hands too. "Sting is my fiancé." Lucy told him. She looked at Lisanna, she was staring at her sadly. "I guess Lisanna is your…girlfriend?" Lucy looked at Lisanna. Natsu was going to say something, but stopped. Lucy and Sting passed them, but Natsu grabbed Lucy's free hand. "I don't want you to marry." "It's to late for that." Lucy pulled her hand away and kept on waking.

Natsu watched her walk away with Sting. He was pretty sure he was going to murder someone. Lisanna tugged on his hand, "Don't do it Natsu." Natsu calmed down and continued walking. Lisanna looked at Lucy, _I am sorry Lucy. I really am._

* * *

I know its short, sorry. I am so sorry for not updating any sooner. Forgive me. So did you like? This is a Nalu story if you doubt me. Why is Lisanna and Natsu together? Can you think of any reasons? Anyway, please review your thoughts. Love ya'all! CHU~!


	12. Friends

"Hello, Candy-." I was cut off by my friend. "Chrissy-chan!" My idiotic friend shouted as she assaulted me. I fell to the ground in pain. "Hello guys and girls! This is Veronica! Chrissy's (Candy Kill's) BFFL!" She shouted. My brunette friend picked me up by my face and smushed my cheeks. While my other friend spilled popcorn everywhere. "Oops. Sorry Chrissy." "This is why I don't like having you guys over…" I whispered. "Alice come and help me tickle her to death!" Veronica shouted to Alice…the blonde. "Enjoy the new chapter."

* * *

Friends

Lucy stood at the doors of Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Cana's room. She took a deep breath and opened it. "Lucy!" They shouted. Lucy waved with a small smile on her face. "Where have you been?!"They ran up to her. "Just…you know." Lucy didn't know what to say. "Come let's talk!" Levy pushed her down to one of the beds. Lucy sat there looking down. "Levy…Erza…Cana...Juvia. What will you do if you found out that…I'm getting married…" Lucy trailed off. "We would support you!" They shouted. "With a saberooth mage?" Lucy finished.

The girls froze. They look down in thought. "We would not approve." They said in unison. "Well, I…I am." Lucy sighed. Her friends stared at her, "Um…" "Want to start again?" "Yea." They nodded. Lucy walked out the door, closed it, and took a breath. She opened the door and shouted, "I'm getting married to Sting Eucclife!" "Wow! Yay! Were so happy for you!" They shouted. They started to laugh. "We need to get to the arena…you're fighting today Lucy." Erza pulled her towards the door.

Chu~!

* * *

They bumped into a hooded figure. The small person was wincing and limping. "Lucy-chan…" The figure whispered. Lucy pulled the coat off and found a beaten up Wendy. "What happened? Who did this too you?!" Lucy asked. "M-Minerva…she c-caught me off g-guard." Wendy cried. Lucy pulled her into a hug. "Why weren't you with anyone? I can't see you like this Wendy." Wendy sobbed onto Lucy's chest, "G-Gomen." Lucy gave Wendy to Levy. Levy nodded and took her. Levy rushed off with Wendy. While the rest continued their way. _I'll get revenge for you Wendy…I promise. _Lucy clenched her fist.

They reached the stadium. Everyone was cheering and screaming. "Time for the long waited…Free-For-All Battle!" Mato shouted. The crowd got louder. "Please select your mage." Mato told the guilds. Lucy's team gave a nod to her. She sighed and walked into the arena. Everyone cheered for the mages that have been selected. Lucy looked around and found she was against strong people. She wasn't worried about anyone else, but Minerva. Minerva wanted revenge; Lucy knew it. Lucy wanted revenge too though.

The match started and the mages were taken down one by one. Only people that stood standing were Minerva, and Lucy. They glared at each other. "Say your prayers…" Minerva whispered. Lucy could feel her aura getting stronger. Minerva disappeared and appeared in front of Lucy. She punched Lucy to the ground. Lucy just got up again without a scratch. "That's it?" Lucy smirked. Minerva attacked her again, but from behind. She kicked icy into the air and kicked her down. Lucy winced, but kept on getting up.

"H-how can you get up still?!" Minerva was shocked. "You… You hurt my friend." Lucy's eyes were shadowed. "You'll pay for hurting my nakama!" Lucy attacked her. Minerva expected the worse, but Lucy was just past her. "Fire ball." She whispered. Minerva looked down and saw a bright light near her stomach. Lucy had her hands in at Minerva's stomach. Minerva was blasted into the wall behind her. Lucy looked at Minerva. She was on the ground. "Get up…" Lucy growled. Minerva got up with an angry face.

"I won't be humiliated by a stupid Fairy ever again!" Minerva screamed. Minerva attacked her head on. The battle became very fierce. "Wow! This is one fierce and hot battle! Both girls fighting head on!" Mato shouted. The girls were squealing and jealous, the boys were drooling and screaming. Both of the girls outfits were torn and ripped; exposing most of their body. "I'm ending this…" Minerva huffed and powered up. Lucy ripped the necklace off, "I have no other choice…"

Blue coloured aura surrounded Lucy. "Dragon force…" Lucy whispered. The aura covered Lucy. The aura disappeared moments later. Lucy changed. The cuts and bruises disappeared. She looked brand new. Her hair became longer and was in a high ponytail. Her outfit changed to light blue shorts, and a pink tube top. Her right eye blue and the other was chocolate brown. Black fingerless gloves, and a small tattoo on her cheek. It was a yellow coloured star, overlapped by a smaller blue star. She held a sword in her hand, she gripped it tightly.

"Wha? How?" Minerva was shocked. She took a step back. _T-this can't be blondie. _Minerva thought. "Ih-!" Minerva wasn't able to finish her attack when Lucy head straight to her. Lucy held the sword, "Celestial Dragon Sword Slash!" She cut Minerva deeply. "Ugh-!" Minerva winced. Lucy was behind her now, "Celestial Dragon Iron Fist!" Lucy punched her from behind. Minerva was sent flying. "I'm finishing this." Lucy put her hands together. She closed her eyes and stood silent.

"What's going on here? Why is she just standing there?" Mato shouted into the mic. Everyone waited, leaning in for a answer. Natsu looked at his father. "She is gathering all her energy." Igneel told him. "Why?" Natus asked. "For…" Igneel trailed off and smiled. "Unison Raid…" Lucy opened her eyes. Red, Blue, and Purple coloured aura surrounded her. "H-How is that possible?!" Everyone shouted. "Lucy learned, Fire, Ice, and Celestial dragon slayer magic. She has three qualities. She can combine them and create unison raid." Icy explained, "right now she is using the sword as her energy collector."

Lucy held the sword out in front of her. She then took off, right towards Minerva. _Fire… _A string of flame circled the sword. _Ice…_ Cold breeze surrounded the sword. _Celestial Stars… _A string of space surrounded the sword. The three elements latched onto the sword. "Black hole!" She slashed her sword. A black hole appeared in the sky. "Fire Slash! Ice Cut!" She swung her sword two times again. Minerva was sucked into the black hole, and so was her attacks. The black hold closed, and everyone was silent.

Lucy dropped the sword and walked over to the necklace. She put it on. The sword disappeared, her appearance was back to normal. Lucy brushed her legs and then snapped her fingers. Minerva then fell out of the sky unconscious. She was damaged even more when she came out. "There you have it! Lucy from Fairy Tail wins!" Mato shouted. Sabertooth ran to Minerva. They glared at Lucy. She smirked at them and looked up at the camera. She did the Fairy Tail signature pointing up to the sky gesture, and the crowed went wild.

Wendy smiled and did the same. "Thank you…Lucy-chan."

Sting found Lucy's wedding ring in the battlefield. He quickly slipped it into his pocket. _I need to return this to her. _Sting thought.

Chu~!

Natsu walked up to Lucy. "Lucy we need to talk." "What is it?" "Let's go to your room. Its important." Lucy looked around, sighed, and nodded.

* * *

Did you like? Please review. I missed the fighting scenes and stuff.

So…Sting and Natsu are going to collided~! Yay! Another fight scene!

Unless Lucy stops them…Oh well. Tell me what you think and stuff!

Love ya'all! Chu~!


	13. Tears

Tears (For more effect go listen to I wish you were here or Slipped away by Avril Lavigne)

* * *

Natsu and Lucy sat on the bed in Lucy's room. They were silent. "What do you want?" Lucy broke the silence. "Don't marry Sting." Natsu told her. "So we are back to that again?!" Lucy stood up. "Yes! Yes, we are back to this!" "I told you it has been decided already!" "I love you Lucy! And you know it!" "I know that!" "Then why do you still want to be with him?!" "I don't know!" "Or are you just jealous that I was with Lisanna and not you?!" "Why would I be jealous?!" "Cause you are in love with me. And you can't bare seeing me with her!"

"I don't care if you guys have relationship!" "Maybe she was right! You never were right for me. Why would I fall for a slut like you anyway!" Natsu regretted that right away. Lucy covered her mouth and shook her head. "No…No Luce. Please, it slipped-!" Natsu tried to explain. "Slipped?! It just slipped! So you wanted to tell me that I am a slut all along?!" Lucy pushed past him and headed for the door. "Lucy! No I just-!" Natsu grabbed her wrist. Lucy yanked it away, "Leave me alone!"

"Lucy, you aren't anything like a slut. It wasn't me who thought of you like that! It was Lis-!" Natsu was cut off. Lucy slapped him across the face. "I don't care who thought of me like that! It was you who said it to my face!" Lucy stormed out. Tears streamed down her face. She kept on running and running and running. Yet she didn't know where she was running to exactly. Her pace slowed down, until she came to a full stop. She stood in the empty cherry blossom park crying.

The wind blew her hair and cherry blossom petals fell. "What is wrong young one?" A shaky old voice asked. Lucy looked up from her wet hands and found an old lady smiling wickedly at her. "W-Who are you?" Lucy asked. "I am just a mere old woman…would you like a wish?" "A…wish?" "Yes, I can grant one wish and one only. Make your choice, and choose wisely." The woman warned. "I…I don't know…" Lucy whispered. "What do you want? What do wish you could have right now?" The woman smirked evilly.

"I, I want to change. I want the people to see me as a different person. Not a slut nor a bitch. I want them to appreciate me." Lucy replied. The old woman looked down sadly, "I can not grant that wish my dear. You already have appreciation by many people." "What? Then what can I wish?" Lucy asked. "Your mother maybe. I will come back when you made your mind…" The woman disappeared. Lucy stood in the empty park silently. _Mother? Can I wish for my mother? _Lucy wondered. She clenched her fist.

_Lucy…_A voice whispered. "M-Mother?" Lucy snapped back to reality. She started to walk slowly, _Lucy…_ Lucy started to pick up the pace. Her name was whispered again. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes, "Mama…" Her name was whispered again, but the voice was getting clearer. She started to jog, the voice was getting closer. She started to run. Each time her voice was called she picked up the paste, faster and faster she went. "Mom!" She cried. She pushed open the gates to her villa.

She bursted through the front door. _Her voice, it's getting closer. _Lucy ran to her mother's bedroom. She slammed it open, but nothing. Lucy loosened up her tight body. She looked down in foolishness. Tears pouring down her cheeks. "What am I-I thinking." She sobbed. She closed the bedroom door and turned around. Tears stained her cheeks, and crystal white tears travelled down her soft cheeks. Nothing but her footsteps echoed through the empty house. Lucy slowly exited the villa.

She walked along the sidewalk. _"Lucy…" _Her mother's voice said. Lucy looked up and saw her mother in front of her. Lucy clenched her fists and hit her "mother". She hit nothing, but thin air. More tears flowed down her cheeks. She started to run down the streets wiping her tears. "Leave me alone!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

**CHU~!**

* * *

Natsu was in the streets looking for Lucy. "Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He passed the park, but stopped. He picked up her scent. He ran through the park looking left and right. "Lushe! Luce!" Natsu called. He followed her scent. He could smell tears mixed in with her scent. He stopped when he found Lucy leaning against a tree. Her legs pulled up into her chest and her face bruised in-between. Natsu ran up to her and hugged her. Lucy was startled and started to fight against him. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"No! I will never let go of you Luce. You should know that by now." Natsu held her tighter. Lucy was sobbing, "L-Let me go…" Her hits started to get weaker and softer until they finally came to a stop. She sunk into his arms and cried. "Natsu!" She cried. "I'm here Luce. I'm here." Natsu stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a while until she calmed down. Natsu was leaning against the tree now, while Lucy sat in-between his legs; leaning on him. She shifted to her right. Natsu was holding her tightly. The warm air started to get colder.

Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around her. She snuggled into him, her cheeks stained by her tears. She told him what had happen when she ran away from him. Natsu's and Lucy's hand's entwined together. Natsu rested his head on hers. "I wish we can stay like this forever." Natsu whispered to her. Lucy didn't reply. She turned around to face him. She was on her knees looking at him. He took his left hand and ran his hand through her hair, then going down to his scarf. He chuckled, "You look really beautiful in the scarf."

Lucy looked away. Natsu sighed and sat up. "Lucy, I'm sorry. Your not a slut. I was just filled with emotions that time. Forgive me?" Lucy looked at him, and nodded. Natsu hugged her and pulled away. Their foreheads touching. "You really are beautiful." Natsu leaned in and kissed her. She replied back. She wrapped her arm's around his neck and Natsu had his hand's in her hair. Natsu leaned in too much that Lucy fell backwards. Natsu was onto of her, looking down at her. "I love you Luce." He did his signature grin.

Natsu went down and kissed her again. This time when they parted Lucy whispered, "I love you too….Natsu."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. This chapter! I honestly loved this chapter, did you? Please review, favourite, and follow.

I got that Nalu scene from my own experience. I have a boyfriend, and I was grounded from seeing him anymore yesterday. We snuck out later that day, secretly. We didn't get caught of course. Sad part is…he is leaving to Europe next week. I won't be able to see him because I will be going on a school trip for that week he is leaving. So this whole weekend I am spending my time with him. I will miss him. :(

Oh yea! I have a beta reader! Yay! She will be editing my chapters for this story! Yay! But anyway review and stuff. Sorry for mistakes! Love ya'all! Chu~!


	14. Two Marks (Slight Nalu lemon)

Im sorry for the confusion. This story isn't ending yet. The ending didn't seem right to me and I can't just let it end like that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see you at the end! Chu~!

* * *

"Do you mean that Luce? D-Do you actually love me?" Natsu asked. "I-I mean…" Lucy covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, "I mean… yes. I do love you. I love you so much." Natsu's face brightened up. Lucy brought her hands up to his face and smushed his cheeks. "I love you sooooo much." She giggled. "I wuv you too Luce." Natsu mumbled. Lucy laughed as he tried to talk, "Let's get out of here." They got up. Natsu tugged Lucy away. They ran down the streets to the Games Stadium. They got in and stopped at Natsu's dorm. "I gotta go Natsu. I'll see you later." Lucy turned to walk away.

Natsu grabbed her left hand and yanked her back. He pushed her to the door of the room and crashed his lips into hers. She was stunned, but kissed back. She was slowly slipping into his warmth. Knots and butterflies flew around in her stomach. His hand running up and down her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in more; deepening the kiss. She wrapped her right leg around his right. He smirked in the kiss. He pulled his right hand away and searched for the doorknob. Once he found it and slammed the door opened. She wrapped her legs now around his waist and he held her up by her bum.

He closed the door shut and placed her down on the closest platform he could find; a table. He kicked off his shoes not breaking the kiss. They parted to take off some clothing. She took off her blouse and he took off his vest. Lucy licked her lips at the sight of his abs. She attacked his lips again letting her hands roam his body. He picked her up again and threw her on the bed. Lucy's blond hair fanned around her. She was breathing heavily, and cheeks flushed. Natsu examined her. Her legs rubbing together, hand clenching onto the sheets, and her body in that tight clothing. "Curse you and your mini skirts." Natsu growled.

* * *

Chu~!

* * *

"I wonder what Lu-chan is doing right now?" Levy asked. "Who knows maybe with Sting." Gajeel shrugged. "Or Natsu." Levy added. "Lucy is way too good for that Natsu." Gajeel replied. "No! I think Lu-chan and Natsu are perfect together." Levy crossed her arms. "Like you and me?" Gajeel breathed against her neck. Levy shuddered and ran away behind Mirajane. "Gajeel sometimes I think you are too rough for Levy." Mirajane sweat dropped. "You haven't seen nothing yet." Gajeel smirked. Erza got up, "What did you say? Gajeel did you touch Levy in any sexual way?" "N-No I was kidding!" Gajeel backed up. "Good." Erza sat back down.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" Juvia blurted. "And I love you too Juvia." Gray blushed looking away. Juvia squealed and clung onto his arm. Juvia started to think about their future together and started to fantasize. "Gray-sama and Juvia will get married!" Juvia suddenly shouted. "So soon?!" Everyone panicked.

* * *

Chu~!

* * *

Lucy and Natsu laid side to side panting. "N-Natsu you nearly broke me." Lucy panted. "I'm sorry it's by instinct. " Natsu chuckled. Natsu turned to his right and found his mark on her right side of her neck. A red flame with a red dragon wrapped around it and in circled by a red thin circle. Lucy got up and changed. "Where you going?" Natsu asked. "I… I need to fix something." Lucy replied. _If I am going to be with Natsu I need to end it with Sting. B-but I developed feelings for him... Oh curse love and it's problems! _Lucy thought.

Natsu also dressed and followed her like a lost puppy. "So Natsu-!" Lucy was cut off. She was pinned to the wall and teeth sunk into the left side of her neck. Lucy bit her lip holding onto the screams. "Lucy!" Natsu lunged forward, but the man stuck his hand out and knocked him out. Lucy saw a flash of metal on the mans right ear. "S-Sting." Lucy mumbled.

Sting pulled back and Lucy slid down the wall holding onto the bite mark. Sting wiped his mouth and smirked. Natsu attacked him. "You can't mark Lucy! She is mine! I marked her first!" Natsu growled. "So who cares?!" Sting held him back. "The mark will appear you dumbass!" Natsu snarled. "Are you sure about that?" Sting smirked.

Lucy felt the liquid disappear. She pressed onto the where the bite mark was supposed to be. There was a bright light coming from the left of her neck. The light disappeared and Sting's mark appeared. A white thin circle with a white cross and a white dragon wrapped around it. "H-How…." Natsu stuttered. "Any dragon can mark a mate more then once even if she was already claimed. If two dragons think one mate is truly theirs, they both mark her. In the next few weeks one mark will fade and the mark that hasn't faded on her is her true mate." Sting explained.

"I am Lucy's true mate!" Natsu warned him. "Nope, that's obviously me." Sting rolled his eyes. Lucy got up, "This will be easier then." "Huh?" The two boys turned to face her. "Since I love you both and I can't decide who I want… I'll let the marks decide!" She slipped her arms through theirs and stood between them. Sting on her left and Natsu on her right. She kissed Natsu on his left cheek and Sting on his right. They both blushed and Lucy pulled them along through the hall.

* * *

Did you like? Review, fav, and follow! Tell how it is! Sorry for mistakes! This is way better then an ending... right? See ya next chapter! Chu~!


End file.
